piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Casa de Muertos
A Pirate Guild, led by founder Captain Ezekiel Rott. He and several members can be found trying to recruit pirates to perform various dubious tasks for them during a special quest from September 4th to September 27th, 2009. Currently Known Members: *Bill Barrett *Samuel Shaw *Nathan Gould *Jeremiah Dedman Origins Ezekiel Rott and his guild, the Casa de Muertos, are rumored to have been involved in the skirmish off the coast of Padres Del Fuego with the East India Trading Company, in which the guild supposedly died. Apparently Jolly Roger offered them mortality if they served Jolly's cause, to which Rott agreed. The plan involved something as dark and sinister as taking over the Caribbean, and ridding it of all pirates. To begin, he set an agenda for them. Hiring in Port Royal This mysterious and dubious crew landed up on the shores of Port Royal with huge stocks of gold to make wandering pirates offers to do several favors for them. They asked the pirates dig up a number of artifacts and hand it over to the guild. These artifacts were kept in Port Royal long ago by mystic Tia Dalma and other voodoo practictioners to keep off Jolly Roger and his army from entering the city. The Casa claimed that their 'sponsor' was a supernatural artifact dealer. They also paid more money for stealing the Royal Navy's defense plans ( "in case of a French or Spanish invasion") and for drugging Navy soldiers. After their deeds were done, they left and assured pirates of good things to come. This would eventually lead to a horrifying Invasion of undead troops. Port Royal, Tortuga Invasions, and Cave raids Rott and his men were given as they were promised - mortality. In spite of this, Ezekiel Rott still serves Jolly Roger. He had appeared during the invasion of Port Royal where he ordered the undead to kill the pirates or "Jolly will have all our heads!". He even revived a knocked out person, possibly showing the gentler side of Jolly Roger, to make more pirates join. Before the Tortuga invasion, he appeared and offered pirates a parley - to serve Jolly Roger, which was turned down by many pirates. He warned then of further invasions and a powerful weapon of Jolly Roger to unleash his wrath (some sort of new cannon). He even knocked out a pirate who attempted to kill him. This was followed then by the Tortuga invasion. They have made several appearances since. Members of the Casa de Muertos Guild seem to have no qualms about openly supporting Jolly Roger and serving alongside his minions. On several cases, during the cave raids of Tortuga by Captain Walter and the Marceline guild, the Casa's members appeared and threatened the pirates who threatened them by unleashing a threatening power by the evil threat of the Caribbean Jolly Roger. They ( as Ezekiel did ), attacked anyone who stood up against them. They usually ran away from the angry mob of pirates, into the forests to escape. At times, when Ezekiel Rott appeared, he spoke to pirates into their minds (via Chat Whispers), and if a heated argument started, he would knock out the persons involved. Future The Casa de Muertos has now arrived on Padres del Fuego, with a new set of quests for pirates. Category:Quests Category:Lore